Girl meets real world
by Girlmeets2015
Summary: Sequel to Girl meets number 5. Riley and Lucas are still deciding whether they're a couple or not. Maya has her eye on something different yet so familiar. Farkle fears he's loosing his girl. Cory and Topanga frantically get things ready for the wedding yet, Cory has his mind set on what happens after the wedding. Yet Harper seems to make this all a little more complicated for them
1. Girl meets Maya

Topanga was currently in the process of changing Harper's dipper. Topanga sighed as she put Harper back into her crib. Today was the day she'd finally be going back to work. It had been exactly 4 months since Harper was born. She didn't want to leave Harper with a baby sitter but what choice did she have.

She was also upset about going back because of the way she looked. She'd lost most of the baby weight; Topanga still wasn't satisfied with the way her body looked.

"Hiya." Cory said leaning against the threshold of the door. Topanga smiled and turned towards him.

"Hi." Cory walked over to Topanga and circled his arm around her shoulder.

"You nervous about going back to work?"

"Yeah a little actually, I mean it's been 4 months." Topanga sighed as she and Cory headed to their room.

"Topanga Matthews nervous? I've never heard that before." Cory teased. Topanga rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. She twirled the ends of her hair and she stared at the wall.

"Honey, you're gonna be fine I promise, you're Topanga Matthews a killer shark who never gives up." Topanga smiled and she pecked his lips gently.

"Thanks babe." Her hand grasped the back of his curls.

"Babe, I like it." Topanga laughed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Riley and Maya stood in the kitchen fixing themselves cereal. "So, what's going on with you and Ranger Rick I mean are you two going out again?" Maya asked as she poured cheerios into a bowl.

"I don't really know, I mean we hang out a lot and we've kissed a few times since we kissed at the hospital 4 months ago but I don't know if I'd consider it _dating _yet."

"Well then what would you call that?" Maya asked as she stuffed her face with cinnamon flavored cheerios.

"I don't know ok, but I will tell you that it's nothing like it was when we were dating. Things almost still feel awkward."

"Yeah I get it; things are definitely going to be different." Riley smiled and sat down at the table with Maya. Cory came down a little later.

"So you're gonna be back full time now aren't ya?" Maya asked. Cory hadn't been coming to work every day for the past few months since he was helping Topanga out with Harper. Since Topanga's maternity leave was over he would be back full time.

"Yep and I know you're really excited Maya." Cory teased. Maya made a face.

"Good morning!" Topanga said cheerfully as she stepped into the kitchen. Cereal began to fall out of Cory's mouth as he stared at Topanga. It was the first time in 4 months Topanga had on a full face of makeup, her hair curled, and she was wearing something other than sweats or jeans.

"Mommy daddy's drooling again." Auggie commented. Riley and Maya snickered.

Topanga turned to Cory and saw him wiping the milk and cereal off his jaw.

"You look, amazing." He said getting up to stand next to her.

"Thanks honey, but next time, try not to have cereal in your mouth when you're drooling." She teased.

Cory rolled his eyes and put his bowl in the dishwasher. "Well I'm gonna go, have a good first day back sweetie." Cory said.

"Good luck kisses?" Topanga asked. Cory smiled and dipped kissed Topanga, her hand grasping onto his curls.

They both stood up and Cory twirled her around. "Ew." Maya and Riley said making gagging noises.

"Bye honey." Cory said kissing her quickly.

"See you two at school." Cory grabbed his blazer and headed out the door.

"Why does he have to be my teacher again?" Riley whined to Topanga.

"Life is funny like that." Topanga responded.

"Riley will you please take your brother to school; I have to go check on Harper before I leave."

"Sure, bye mom." Riley yelled as Topanga exited the kitchen. Riley, Maya, and Auggie left the apartment.

Topanga went to check on Harper again. She was finally sleeping fortunately for Topanga. Topanga stared down at her little girl, her hair was super curly already and it was almost a dirty blond more than brown. Harper's skin looked like porcelain almost. Topanga leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead.

"I love you." she whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Riley and Maya met Farkle and Lucas by the lockers. "Hey guys." Riley said.

"Hey." Lucas replied.

"Maya you look amazing today." Farkle said with loving eyes.

"Thanks." She replied. Maya was starting to get annoyed by Farkle always complementing her.

"You alright?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Maya replied before walking off.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know?" Riley responded. The three made their way to first period.

Cory was writing something on the board. "Mr. Matthews are you back full time now?" Farkle asked.

Cory turned and faced his class. A huge smile plastered across his face. "Yes I'm returning full time now!"

Half of the class groaned and the other half cheered. "Too bad on you." Cory said.

"Can we see a picture of the baby?" Sarah asked.

Cory smiled. "Of course." He dug through his briefcase and pulled out his iPhone.

The class shot up from their seats and crowded around Cory. He swiped through his camera roll showing the whole class Harper.

"Good job Mr. Matthews, this one doesn't look like you." Maya said slapping his back. He jolted forward a bit after she did that.

"She's precious sir." Lucas said.

"Thank you Mr. Friar." Cory turned his head to Riley she was currently staring at Lucas.

"Don't you two dare get any ideas." Cory scolded. Riley and Lucas's faces became red as they headed back to their seats. After everyone ooed and awed over Harper they all headed back to their seats.

"What's her name?" Darby asked.

"Harper, Harper Claire Matthews."

"Aww how sweet."

"So what are we learning about today dad?" Riley asked.

"Right, today we're talking about Rosa Parks."

"The girl who wouldn't get up from her seat or something?" Maya questioned.

"Maya, this wasn't just some girl she made a huge difference in the world."

"Rosa parks stood up for what she believed in." Cory began.

"But you said she sat, didn't stand." Maya taunted. She enjoyed messing with Cory.

"How come we have to learn about this, the past is in the past this could never happen today."

Cory glared at Maya. "Ok then, let's make this interesting. Tomorrow bring in your most loved item, it can be anything you want as long as it's your most loved one."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Maya asked.

"Well, I'm going to take your most valuable item and I'm gonna keep it until I think you've taken your stand."

"Huh?" Riley questioned.

"Rosa Parks took a stand by not standing. She fought for her freedom and equal rights. My challenge for you is to take a stand for your item, make me really wanna give it back to you. Take a stand!"

The whole class erupted into murmurs and whispers. "Do we have to do this?" Maya asked hoping to get out of this assignment.

"No you, don't have to do it." The class cheered.

"I'll just give you an F for the assignment." The smiles on everyone's faces faded and a few groans filled the room.

"But Mr. Matthews!" Maya whined.

"But nothing, you're doing the assignment." Maya grunted and slumped into her seat. She didn't want to give Cory her most valuable item. She had no idea how'd she'd even get it back.

* * *

The rest of class they discussed what happened with Rosa Parks and her story. It seemed to inspire Riley because she was talking about the assignment all day long.

Riley and Maya entered the apartment with Cory trailing behind them. "Come on Maya this might be fun! We can work together on this." Riley suggested.

"Riles you know I don't want to do this, I mean what's even the point?"

"The point is so that you'll learn something Maya." Cory said coming into the apartment. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Riley's arm as the exited the room.

"So how was your day?" Cory asked wrapping his arms around Topanga. Cory was really happy his arms could fit around her stomach now.

"It was actually really great, things at the firm went smoothly and almost everyone wanted to see baby pictures." Cory kissed the back of her head and swayed from side to side with her still in his arms.

"So let's talk about the wedding." Cory said spinning her around and holding her hand as they made their way to the table. She sat in his lap and her arm was circled around his shoulders.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Topanga asked.

"One, you still wanna get re-married right?"

Topanga laughed and kissed her husband gently.

"Of course hun, I wouldn't be wearing this gorgeous ring you bought me if I didn't."

"Ok good." Cory smiled.

"So, I was thinking the actually wedding could-" Topanga began.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Cory said. Topanga furrowed her brow in confusion and gazed at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wanna talk about after the wedding." A smirk crossed his face.

"You mean the reception?"

Cory exhaled slowly. "I mean, what happens after every wedding, usually the best part in my opinion." Topanga was confused, then it struck her like lightening

"Cory!" She said as she shot up from his lap.

"What?"

"That's sick!" she screeched.

"How is that sick, every married couple does it!" Topanga folded her arms over chest.

"Cory, we can't go on another honeymoon!"

"Why not?"

"Because, we're parents we have responsibilities! We have a new baby to take care of!"

"Shawn will look after the house, I already asked."

"You what?! Cory you can't just ask him to do that!" Topanga flamed.

Cory walked over to Topanga and held his hands on her shoulders. "Topanga, do this for me, do this for us. When the wedding comes we're gonna need some time just you and me, alone." Topanga sighed.

"Cory, how about we just come back to the house and we'll make Auggie, Riley, and Harper go to your parents for the weekend."

"No, I bought a real diamond ring. You're gonna give me a real honeymoon." Topanga made a pouty face.

"Please." Cory pleaded. He made his puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip.

Topanga chuckled at her husband's antics. "Ok." She responded.

Cory's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, I will give you a honeymoon you'll never forget."

"Promise?!" Cory's smile began to widen.

"Yes, ok." Cory cheered and wrapped his arms around her spinning her around.

Topanga erupted into giggles. "Alright, I'll marry ya again!" he grabbed her face and placed a huge kiss on lips.

Topanga sat down at the kitchen table as she watched her husband squeal like a little girl. Topanga shook her head and smiled. The wedding was going to be in July and it was just the beginning of March. Maybe a honeymoon to some place exotic was what they needed.

* * *

"So Maya, should I take my phone or my laptop?" Riley held up her MacBook and her pink iPhone 5c.

"I don't know and I don't care." Maya responded.

"Well you don't have to be rude ya know. What are you bringing?"

"I don't know. I'm just gonna pick out something stupid to bring and pretend like it's the most valuable thing I own. It's a full proof plan."

Riley gazed at her. "Maya I dunno if that's a good idea, my dad's gonna know if it's important to you or not."

"Pfft, your dads not gonna know. I'll just get him distracted tomorrow or something so he doesn't notice what I bring in."

Riley bit her lip and thought about what Maya said.

"Ok well just be prepared for tomorrow when he won't take what you're offering."

Maya thought about Riley's comment. "I gotta go Riles." Maya said climbing out the window. Riley flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"When did life get so complicated?" Riley said allowed. Of course there was no answer but she hoped there would've been one.

Cory and Topanga were in Harper's nursery, arguing over who was to change her dipper before bed.

"Come on Topanga just do it, you know I get sick easily!" Cory whined.

"Well I carried her inside of my body for 9 months, you do it."

Cory sighed knowing he wasn't gonna win the argument.

"I'll see you in few." Topanga said.

"You better be naked when I get in there."

"Never gonna happen sweetie." Topanga yelled back. Cory changed Harper and almost vomited. He had a weak stomach and the slightest thing might make Cory spew.

Cory changed Harper back into her pink and white polka dot onesie. He gently placed her back into the crib. Cory leaned against the railing of the crib and gazed at his daughter.

Her eyes began to turn green like Topanga's. Harper reminded Cory of Topanga so much.

"I love you." Cory said before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Harper smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day everyone was in class with their valuable item. Most people had phones, and tablets, and other electronic devices. Riley had her iPhone while Maya had a pillow in her hand.

"Maya my dad is never going to believe that's your most valuable item."

"He will I just have to sell it." Maya nudged Riley's arm and she frowned knowing exactly what her dad was going to do.

"Ok class, come up here and give me your items!" Cory said. Everyone formed a line and Riley and Maya were last in line. Things went pretty quickly and it was finally Riley's turn.

"Daddy, do I really have to give this to you?" Riley asked.

"No." he replied.

Riley's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'll just give you a zero on the assignment."

Riley's smile faded and she handed her dad the phone. "Honey, once you take your stand you can have it back."

"Ok, I want back my phone!"

"Sit down." Cory pointed to Riley's seat. Riley groaned and it was now Maya's turn. She was the last one in the line.

"So Maya what do you have for me?" Cory asked.

"Here you are sir." Maya smiled and handed him the pink fluffy pillow. Cory stared at it and then began to snicker.

"What?" Maya asked in confusion.

"Give me your real item Ms. Hart."

"That is my item it's the thing I sleep on at night!"

Cory stared at Maya. His eyes locked with hers. His gaze trailed down to her chest, where her golden locket was placed.

Cory smiled and handed Maya the pillow.

"Alright Ms. Hart, I see you did bring your most valuable item."

"I'm glad you realized it." Maya smirked.

"Give me the locket." Maya's eyes grew wide.

* * *

_**Hey guys! So I'm very excited for this new story and I think if you liked GM number 5 you'll love this!**_

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I had planned but I had some family issues going on and I didn't feel like writing. Today was really scary because there was a tornado warning where I live and I had to hide in my closet for an hour. So that's why this chapter is out so late.**_

_**Anyway the chapters are going to be super long; like I said they're like episodes almost. I was really happy about writing this chapter because I think things played out pretty well. **_

_**Rucas will continue to grow, I promise their relationship is far from over. So will Markle but I think in a different direction. Josh will make some appearances, that's definitely going to make things interesting for the Markle relationship. **_

_**Corpanga is gonna be Corpanga. I thought it was hilarious how excited Cory got about the honeymoon. I put a BMW reference in here so while reviewing tell me if you caught it for a shoutout next chapter. **_

_**So anyways really excited about this story I think all of ya'll are gonna love it considering it has everything for everyone. Please review and tell me what you thought. Your reviews inspire me so yeah. I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


	2. Girl meets locket

_**Plot: Cory and Maya have a disagreement which leads to the breaking of something very valuable to Maya. Cory gives Maya something valuable in return. Meanwhile Topanga obsesses over losing weight.**_

* * *

Maya stared at Cory wide eyed. "What?" Maya quivered.

"Give me the locket; it's the most valuable thing you own."

Maya felt a lump develop in her throat. The locket was the only nice thing she owned and it meant way too much to her than to just give it to Cory for some stupid assignment.

"No." Maya answered.

Cory furrowed his brow. "Maya just give me the locket so we can get back to class."

"No, it's my locket and I don't have to give it to you if I don't want to."

"Then you're going to fail the assignment, it's worth half of your grade!" Cory began to become frustrated.

Cory grabbed the locket but Maya tugged it back. The whole class watched the two pull the locket back and forth. Riley covered her eyes not wanting to see what was about to unfold.

"Stop pulling on it!" Cory said through gritted teeth.

"Just give me a zero!" Maya shouted back.

"You know I'm not going to do that, I want you to learn this!"

The two continued to have a tug of war with the locket until a popping sound was made. The golden heart was in Cory's hands and the chain was in Maya's.

Tears formed in Maya's eyes and she felt paralyzed. Cory stared at the locket. His stomach began to churn just looking at it. Cory looked up at Maya whose eyes were big and glassy. She dropped the chain on the floor and ran out the room.

Riley shot up from her seat and followed Maya.

"Maya?" Riley called as she walked into the bathroom. She heard quiet sobs coming from the handicap stall.

"Go away!" Maya sobbed.

"No, because I'm your best friend and I don't leave." Riley knocked on the stall door and she heard an unlatching sound. Maya was on the ground with black streams running down her cheeks and her eyes puffy.

Riley sat on the cold tiles floor with her and she wrapped her arm around Maya. She sniffled and placed her head onto Riley's shoulder. Only Riley and Farkle had seen Maya cry before. She rarely did but only cried when she was truly in pain.

"How could your dad do this? He knew how much this meant to me yet he broke the only thing that mattered to me. He doesn't care about me at all!" Maya said wiping the warm tears from her cheeks.

Riley thought about what Maya had said. If that was true he wouldn't have bought her a smart phone. He wouldn't have let her retake the test she failed. He wouldn't have danced with her at the school dance.

Riley thought about all the times Cory had put her first. She decided to just sit with Maya for a while instead of bringing up reasons why Maya should be thankful for Cory.

* * *

Topanga sighed as she turned in the mirror. She looked down at her stomach and cringed.

Topanga wanted to look slim and slender. Everything about her she hated at the moment. Even when Cory told her she was beautiful she still felt ugly. Topanga had never felt like this before. Well except the time in college when everyone thought she was pregnant.

Topanga flopped back onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling thinking of ways to lose weight before the wedding. Her hands fell upon her almost flat stomach. Tears brimmed Topanga's eyes just as Harper began to wail.

Topanga bit her lip and headed to Harper's room, holding back her tears.

Harper's face was bright red and she was kicking furiously. Topanga picked her up from the crib and she rubbed her back gently.

"Don't cry sweetie, mommy's here." Topanga whispered. Topanga swayed back and forth slowly trying to get Harper to sleep. Eventually she stopped crying and she fell back asleep.

Maya and Riley skipped the rest of class and to be completely honest Cory didn't blame them. He broke the one thing Maya cared most about. Cory put the locket into his pocket to give to Riley later so she could return it to Maya.

When the bell for second period rang Riley and Maya rushed into the classroom to grab their things. Maya shot daggers towards Cory. He felt uneasy while she was in the room.

Cory finally exhaled when the left. He leaned against his desk and sighed.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Maya headed to her house instead of following Riley home.

* * *

"Mom?" Riley called out. Topanga came out of the hall.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"Horrible!" Riley groaned throwing her hands up in the air.

"What happened?"

Riley exhaled and turned to Topanga. "Mom, dad is what happened. why does he have to be MY teacher why couldn't he just be a lawyer like you?!"

Riley and Topanga began to laugh. "Your father, a lawyer, that's cute. What did he do now?" Topanga asked folding her arms.

"Today he broke something…" Riley trailed off.

"What did he break?" Topanga asked nervously.

"Maya's locket."

Topanga's eyes widened and heart raced. "You're kidding, right?!"

Riley shook her head. "Dad wanted us to give him something valuable, Maya brought in a pillow and dad noticed she was wearing the locket. They had a tug of war with it and dad pulled the heart off and Maya broke the chain."

"Poor Maya, she loved that thing!"

"I know and she cried, she only cries when something really bad happened." Riley sat down on the couch.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to replace it then." Topanga sat with Riley and wrapped her arm around her.

"Yeah I know, I feel horrible for her. There was one thing that bothered me though." Riley said.

"What?"

"When she was crying in the bathroom she told me dad didn't care about her at all. That he didn't care about her feelings or anything."

"Oh." Topanga replied. Cory had always been like a father to Maya, and it hurt Topanga for Maya to say that. Of course it was wrong of Cory to break the locket but it wasn't right for Maya to say those things about him.

"Well I'm gonna go do my homework." Riley sighed grabbing her bag and phone.

"Ok sweetie, check on Harper for me alright?"

"Sure thing mom!" Riley yelled as she walked down the hallway.

Cory waltzed in a few minutes later. Topanga walked up to him and spanked his arm. "Cory Matthews, are you out of you mind?!" Topanga yelled.

Cory rubbed his arm. "Topanga, I didn't mean to break it!"

Topanga sighed and lead Cory to the couch. "Honey, why did you want her to give it to you so bad anyways? If Maya wants to fail the assignment then let her fail the assignment."

Cory stared down at his shoes. "Topanga, I want Maya to succeed. I want her to do well in the world and not pushing her is going to help her fail. I did this assignment because I knew she could do it, I have faith in her!"

Topanga thought about what Riley had told her. If only Maya would've heard what Cory just uttered. "Well we have to buy her a new locket." Topanga said. An idea came to Cory, an idea he knew was bound to work.

"Nah, I've got a better idea." Cory smirked and Topanga gave him a worried look.

"Oh no." Topanga groaned.

"Oh yes." Cory smiled.

* * *

When dinner was ready everyone dived right in, except for Topanga. She hadn't eaten a thing that whole day. That was her plan. She knew not eating was gonna help her look slim again just in time for the wedding.

"Topanga, are you gonna eat?" Cory asked stuffing his face with mash potatoes.

Topanga looked at the food and her stomach rumbled. She was starving but knew taking a bite wasn't going to be worth it.

"I'm actually not feeling well." Topanga said.

Cory shot up from the table and pulled her into his arms. "Let me feel you honey." Cory placed his palm on her forehead and cheeks.

"Well you don't have a fever, do you feel nauseous?" Cory asked rubbing her back.

"I'm just tired I guess."

"Well, why don't you go rest for awhile?" Cory kissed her forehead and Topanga smiled weakly. She headed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

She stood in front of her mirror again feeling worthless. A single tear slid down her cheek. She felt just the way she did back in college.

Even though Cory would tell her how amazing she looked and how lucky he was to have her it didn't matter to her. Topanga wanted to be slim and thin so when Cory told her those things she would smile for real instead of plastering one on.

The next morning Topanga felt lightheaded. The room looked fuzzy in her eyes.

She just brushed it off and got ready for work. The smell of waffles Cory was cooking made her stomach ache. But eating waffles with all that syrup and butter wasn't gonna be good for her diet situation.

"Good morning babe." Cory said kissing her cheek.

"Babe?" Topanga questioned.

"I think it has a nice ring to it don't you?" Cory smiled. Topanga shook her head and sat at the table mostly because she was feeling dizzy.

"Well, here you are love. Cory's famous waffles, I made them just for you because I know you weren't feeling well last night." He pecked her lips and sat them in front of her.

"Cory thank you so much, but I'm feeling kinda nauseous this morning."

Cory looked at her. "Topanga, why don't you go back upstairs?" Cory suggested. When it came to Topanga becoming sick he was always and still is a worrywart. He always had to over care for her.

"Cory I'm fine." Cory eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok then." He sighed not wanting to fight with her.

"Bye hun, I'll see you later." Topanga rushed out the apartment before Riley and auggie even had the chance to come down stairs.

"Good morning dad!" Riley said.

"Good morning Riles." he placed a stack of waffles in front of her.

"Yay waffles, mom's going to be so excited."

Cory scratched the back of his head. "Actually she already left. She told me she was feeling nauseous and she didn't want to eat anything." Riley's eyes became big.

"Oh my god, please tell me she's not pregnant again?!"

Cory felt a lump develop in his throat but then he soon calmed down realizing that they haven't _done _anything like that since Harper was born.

"Riley I assure you she's not pregnant."

"Ok then…"

"Dad, what are you going to do about Maya?"

"I've already got that covered."

"Oh no you're up to something aren't you?"

Cory smirked. "Not the smirk!" Riley squealed.

"Oh yeah." Riley placed her head into her arms.

"Why god, why?!" Riley groaned.

* * *

Maya looked as if she hadn't slept or showered in a couple days. "Whoa." Riley said.

Maya hissed and whipped her hair in Riley's face.

"Yow." Riley mumbled.

"So, I'm guessing you're still upset with my dad?"

Maya exhaled slowly and turned to Riley. "Riley I'm just disappointed with your dad. He knew how much that locket meant to me."

"But Maya he didn't mean-" Riley began.

"Riley he shouldn't have asked for it!" Maya grunted and pushed Riley aside so she could get to first period.

Cory had a huge grin on his face. Maya scowled when she looked at him but not even Maya herself could ruin his perfect idea.

"So is anyone ready to take a stand for their item?" Cory asked.

The room fell silent and a few whispers arose. "Well ok then, the longer you wait the longer I get to keep your items."

"I can't even take my stand…" Maya mumbled.

"Maya." Cory said.

"Well I can't because you broke my item."

"You know you weren't going to give it to me anyways."

Maya slumped into her seat. The rest of class she tuned out and didn't pay attention. She was deep into her thoughts about Cory and the locket.

"Hey Maya, can I talk to you for a sec?" Cory asked. She hadn't even realized that the bell had rung.

"I gotta get to class." She mumbled.

"I'll write you a note." Maya groaned and sat back down in her seat. Cory went to his desk and pulled out a small box.

"Maya since I broke the locket I wanted to make it up to you." Cory said.

"Look Mr. Matthews, I don't need a pity party and you don't have to buy me some new locket."

Cory smiled. "Maya I didn't buy a locket. Come here I'll show you."

Maya rose from her seat and came towards him.

"When I was your age my father gave me these silver gloves. They were attached to a necklace and I thought it was pretty un-cool as a gift. I lost them and I gave them back to my dad. I told him to give them to me when I was ready."

"Does this story have a point?" she said in a snarky tone.

Cory chuckled. "Well right before I moved to New York my dad gave them back. He told me that I should hold onto these, until I have my own child to pass it onto." Cory opened the box and pulled out a silver chain with gloves attached.

"These are really special to me Maya, and since this is something that's very important to me I want you to have it." Cory placed the silver chain into her hands.

"But I'm not your child."

"Maya you've been like my second daughter ever since you saved riley from drowning while bobbing for apples."

Maya smiled. "Thanks, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, they were won in a boxing tournament and since boxing is tough I thought I'd give them to a tough girl I know."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, and I know that you're not a very affectionate person so-"

He was interrupted by Maya hugging him. "Thank you, thank you for being my dad." She said.

Cory wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Anytime Maya."

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and things were finally starting to become good again, well that was until Cory came home.

"Mommy." Auggie said.

Cory walked through the door to find Auggie calling Topanga's name.

"Whatcha doin Aug?" Cory asked.

"Trying to wake mommy." He said pointing to Topanga passed out on the floor. Cory's eyes widened as he stared at his un-conscious wife."

"Auggie, what happened?!" Cory screeched as he crouched down next to Topanga.

"I don't know, mommy kept saying her head hurt and she was wobbling and then she just passed out." Cory was breathing quickly as he put his hand over her heart.

"She's alive I felt her heart."

"Topanga, honey wake up!" Cory shook her and stroked her forehead.

Topanga began to stir and she mumbled something while Cory helped her sit up.

"What happened?" She asked holding her head.

"You passed out." Auggie added.

"Aug, why don't you go to your room while I talk with mommy."

"Ok, don't blow this." Auggie said running out the room.

"Topanga, are you alright?" Cory helped her onto the couch.

"I-I-I f-fine." She stuttered.

"Honey you're shaking!" he held Topanga tightly in his arms rubbing her back gently.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor." Cory suggested.

"NO!" Topanga blurted.

"What?"

Topanga sighed. "Cory I just don't think that's necessary."

"Well if you can tell me why this happened we won't go."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Topanga don't cry, honey what's wrong?"

"I wanna be skinny Cory."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to feel amazing about myself, I want to feel like I don't take up the whole room. So for the last few days I haven't eaten anything."

"Topanga you're stunning. Don't ever do that again that's so dangerous."

"You say that because you love me but-"

"Exactly, I love you. It wouldn't matter if you were tall, skinny, fat, short. It only matters that I love you and you being the most beautiful girl I've ever met is just a bonus." Cory chuckled a little.

"You mean that?" Topanga said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Every word." Cory scooted closer to her and grabbed her face with both hands.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly. Topanga's eyes fluttered and her body buzzed with excitement. They released from each other's lips and gazed into one another's eyes.

"Can you make me a promise?" Cory asked.

"What?"

"Eat a big Mac for me." Topanga laughed and kissed him again.

"Promise."

* * *

_**Hey everyone! This was a super long chapter but like I said these are like episodes almost. I was really happy about writing this I think it sends out a really great message. **_

_**So I don't wanna make this too long but I wanted to say I'm going to start adding a plot to the beginning of the chapter so you can kinda get a hint on what it's about. **_

_**The BMW reference was when Topanga said "That's sick!" and when Cory said "All right I'll marry ya!" and kissed her. I'll talk to you guys later and please review they inspire me to write :)**_


	3. Girl meets a change of Hart

_**Plot: Riley decides whether she and Lucas are a couple or not. Maya doesn't exactly have her eyes set on Farkle anymore and she has her eyes set on an old flame. Meanwhile Cory and Topanga try to bring romance back into their lives but an old friend you could say could potentially ruin that.**_

* * *

"Hey Riles." Lucas said before planting a kiss on her cheek. Riley wasn't sure how to comprehend this. She still wasn't sure on what they were right now. She still had mixed feelings about him. Riley wanted to ask Maya and talk but her mind was always wandering other places nowadays.

"We should get to class." Riley said.

"Right." Lucas smiled one of his charming smiles which made Riley melt.

Maya and Farkle were currently arguing about something once they walked into history. "Farkle, I told you no!" Maya flamed.

"But Maya, it's been a month, are you alright?" Farkle asked trying to touch her. Maya moved away and grunted.

"Everything is fine alright; I just don't wanna go out right now." Farkle sighed and he headed to his seat.

"What was that all about?" Riley questioned.

"Nothing, Farkle wants to go out on a date and I dunno I don't really want to…" she trailed off.

"Do you not have feelings for him?"

Maya gritted her teeth together. "Riles honestly, it think-" but the bell rang before she could finish what she was saying.

"Just tell me later." Riley said placing her hand onto Maya's shoulder.

Maya nodded her head and sat in her seat kicking her feet up onto the desk. Cory had learned that Maya was always going to do what she wanted no matter what influence you try to be for her.

"Ok, today we're learning about the post world war 2." Cory stated before writing it onto the board.

"Mr. Matthews can we do something interesting for once?" Maya whined.

"Last time I tried to do that I broke your locket." Cory mumbled.

Maya heard what he said and decided to keep quiet. "Ok so can anyone tell me what was going on during this time?"

The classroom was silent to which Cory wasn't surprised. "Farkle, just say it." Cory begged.

"Everyone was just returning home from this vicious war. The united states were actually thriving at this time. New inventions and technologies were being discovered as well as new babies being born every 5 minutes. That is known as the baby boom." Farkle stated proudly.

Cory smiled and he leaned against his desk. "Ok, so for your assignment I want you to read text book pages 345-410." Cory stated the class groaned.

"Boo hoo, you'll get over it." Cory said.

* * *

The rest of the day moved fairly quickly and Riley was anxious to speak with Lucas. She decided they needed to talk about the relationship instead of letting it just kinda sit there. "Hey Lucas." Riley said meeting him by his locker.

"Hey Riles, what's going on?"

Riley tapped her foot anxiously while wrapping her hair around her forefinger.

"Oh um, I just had a question for you…"

"What is it?" he flashed another one of those heartwarming smiles at her.

"Well, what I wanted to know… is umm…" it was almost like she couldn't quite get the words out.

Lucas leaned in closer to her. "Riles are you alright?" he asked placing his hand onto her shoulder. She felt a lump develop in her throat. Did she really want to go out with Lucas again? Was she just asking because she was tired of waiting around for him to say something? These thoughts roamed Riley's mind eventually giving her a headache.

"Ya know what, it's not important right now." Riley pressed her palm against her forehead trying to sooth the pain she was experiencing. All of this thinking about Lucas was making her have second thoughts about him again.

* * *

"CORNELIUS MATTHEWS, GET IN HERE NOW!" Topanga screamed. Cory groaned and headed up to their daughters nursery where Topanga was standing with baby vomit all over her new shirt.

Cory shrieked only causing Topanga to become even more upset with him. "Cory, I called you in here 5 times to come and take care of her. I can't always be the one caring for her and maybe if you would've been up here when I asked I wouldn't have vomit on my new blouse!" Cory sighed and felt a little guilty for not coming up there but Auggie had asked him to color and Cory decided he didn't' spend enough time with Auggie ever since the new baby so he agreed. Honestly he didn't think things would get so outta control.

"Honey I'm sorry, I was coloring with Auggie and I wanted to spend some more time with him." Topanga's red face began to fade back to its normal color.

"What's happened to us?" she asked taking him by the hand.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Cory we're in a rut, all we do is argue about this baby." Topanga stated.

"I know, you're right, things haven't been the same have they?"

Topanga shook her head and stared into Cory's chocolate brown eyes. "I feel like I'm losing you." Topanga said.

"Me too."

"We need to bring the romance back into our lives, we need to have a day just the two of us." Topanga suggested.

"Oh that could work." Cory grinned.

"But who's gonna watch the baby?" Cory asked.

"We'll get Shawn to do it since he's gonna be in New York for the next few months."

"Perfect. Now what day do you wanna have our special day?"

"How about Saturday, we can do anything you want."

"Anything…" Cory began.

"Cory I told you, I wanna wait until our honeymoon. When you wait for things you appreciate them more." Topanga added.

Cory grunted and rolled his eyes. "But I wanna appreciate you now." He whined.

Topanga smiled and pecked his cheek. "I promise it'll be worth your while." She whispered sending chills down his spine.

"Have fun cleaning up Harper's vomit." Topanga slid off her chevron blouse leaving her in a black tank top.

Cory squealed as the top came flying towards him. "Ew!" Cory could hear Topanga's giggle from the hallway.

* * *

"Sup Riles?" Maya asked as she climbed in through the bay window.

"How ya doing?" Riley asked removing her ear buds and pausing the song she was currently listening to.

"By the way, Farkle's called me like 8 times wondering where you were." Riley added as she joined her best friend at the bay window.

"Right, I didn't even know he called me…"

"I know you're lying." Riley said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

Riley grabbed Maya's chin and turned her head to face Riley's. "You're lying because when you lie you won't look at me."

"Fine, you caught me! Are you happy now?!" Maya snapped.

"Maya are you alright; you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"Riles, I don't think I have feelings for Farkle anymore."

Riley's facial expression dropped and the room suddenly became quiet.

"What, why?"

"I think I like someone else."

"Well who is it?!" Riley screeched.

"Shh, keep it down!" Maya hissed. "It's someone I've had a crush on for a while now, I thought liking Farkle would help me get over him but it's only made it worse."

"Please don't tell me it's who I think it is." Riley pleaded.

"Yep, it's _Josh._"

Riley's eyes became saucers. "Maya, you can't go back to him!"

"I know and I thought I was through with him but now that he's here attending NYC I feel like there is no escaping him. I mean he comes over here a lot and it's hard to just ignore him."

"He's too old for you Maya, he's in college!"

"But I've matured a lot!"

Riley sighed obviously realizing she wasn't going to win the argument. "Ok, well if your heart desires Josh then go for it, but you have to break things off with Farkle."

"Of course." Maya replied.

"Thanks for understanding Riles." Maya said taking her hand.

"Anytime Hart."

* * *

It had been a couple of days and Maya still hadn't broken things off with Farkle. She didn't want to crush his soul or anything. She just had a change of hart (pun intended ok that was corny). There was nothing wrong with that, right?"

It was officially Saturday morning. Topanga was making pancakes while Cory was trying to get Harper to eat. Harper was smiling and giggling as she bounced up and down in her highchair.

"Come on Harper eat the applesauce for daddy!" Cory said in a baby tone.

Harper shook her head but continued to giggle and smile. "Maybe she's just not hungry." Cory sighed.

"Let me try sweetie." Topanga headed over to Harper and grabbed a spoonful of applesauce.

"Open wide for mommy, the airplane is coming!" Topanga made an airplane noise. Which Harper enjoyed very much, considering she ate the food.

"There ya go." Topanga said kissing Harper's forehead and Cory's. He felt a little embarrassed considering he couldn't get her to eat after 30 minutes of trying while it took Topanga only a few moments.

"So where are we going on our day of fun?" Cory asked.

Topanga plopped a pancake onto a plate and handed it to Cory. "Where ever you want." Topanga replied.

"Anywhere?!"

"Cory…" Topanga said in a stern tone.

"It was worth a try, why don't we go out to eat somewhere."

"That's a good idea and we could go to central park since it's gorgeous outside today!"

"Then we could go dancing!" Cory squealed.

"It'll be perfect." Topanga connected her lips with his and the two shared a long kiss in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bleh!" Maya gagged. Cory and Topanga pulled away to see Riley and Maya standing in the threshold of the kitchen entrance.

"Who wants pancakes?" Topanga said trying to make things less awkward.

"Me!" Riley and Maya said.

Topanga passed the two of them as well as Auggie and herself some pancakes. "Auggie, come and eat." Topanga yelled before sitting at the table.

"What are you two gals gonna be doing while we're gone?" Cory asked.

"Just hanging out, ya know stuff." Maya replied.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not just doing stuff?" Cory questioned.

"Because I'm a rebel and everything I do scares you buddy." Maya said patting Cory's back.

"Yeah, ok." Cory replied.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Auggie screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Topanga said hugging him.

"Why can't you stay here with me?!"

Topanga smiled. "Honey I love you and so does daddy but we haven't had very much time alone since the baby has come."

"So, just spend time alone with me!"

"Sorry bubba, it's just a mommy and daddy thing. I promise once we get home tonight we'll play with you all you want."

"Fine." Auggie agreed. The family sat and enjoyed their pancakes before going to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"Cory, which one should I wear?" Topanga asked holding up a black and white chevron top and a shear wide sleeved blouse.

"Topanga it doesn't matter to me." Cory replied.

"Well which one will make me look thinner?" Cory came out of the bathroom and grabbed both of the shirts and threw them to the ground.

"Why did you do that?!" Topanga snapped.

"Because if you're judging your outfit choices on what makes you look skinnier or fatter than the outfit probably isn't the right choice."

"I think I'll wear a dress." Topanga smiled.

Cory kissed her forehead before returning to the bathroom.

"Well look at you two, all ready to go out." Riley said to Cory and Topanga.

"You look amazing." Riley added.

"Thank you love." Topanga replied.

"So where are you two nut jobs going?" Maya asked.

"Well we're gonna go out for lunch, then go take a walk around central park, then we are gonna go dancing." Cory stated.

"Ooo exciting." Maya said sarcastically.

"So when's Shawn going to be here?" Riley asked.

Just then a knock at the door came. "I'll get it." Cory said.

"Shawny!" Cory yelled pulling his best friend into a hug.

"Cor, so good to see you! I'm really glad I'm gonna be in New York for a few months."

"That's wonderful Shawn, now we can spend all day together!"

Topanga groaned and rolled her eyes. "Right, the wife." Cory turned to see Topanga tapping her foot anxiously.

"Sorry, hun are you ready to go?" he asked taking her arm.

"Yes, I am." Topanga leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Ok then Shawn, Harper is upstairs and if you need anything just call us. Riley and Maya be good and try not to catch the apartment of fire while we're gone." Cory said.

"We, won't." they replied.

They all said their goodbyes and Cory and Topanga made their way to their favorite sushi restaurant.

"So what do you girls wanna do?" Shawn asked.

"Actually we're going to the bakery to meet Farkle and Lucas." Riley said.

"Oh, well I just spend the day with Auggie and Harper then."

"Good, because Auggie needs some play time since mom and dad are always busy with Harper."

"Right." Shawn said.

"Just don't get into any trouble and be back before seven alright?"

"Ok!" Riley and Maya left and headed down to the bakery where Farkle and Lucas were seated at a booth.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lucas greeted. He patted the spot next to him indicating for Riley to sit there. She smiled and sat in the empty spot. Maya felt awkward sitting next to Farkle considering she didn't like him anymore. He continued to have romantic gestures but they weren't working anymore.

"So what do you guys want to do? See a movie, go get frozen yogurt?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe a movie would be good since it is a little chilly for fro-yo." Riley said.

"Alrighty then, what should we go see?"

"Ooo let's go see Cinderella!" Riley suggested. Everyone groaned leaving Riley a bit upset.

"Well then…" Riley mumbled.

"How about the Duff, it looks pretty good to me." Maya suggested.

"Sure why not?" Farkle immediately agreed leaving Maya even more creeped out.

"Well let's go!" Riley said as they all pulled out of the booth. Maya and Farkle were too lost into some conversation to even notice that Riley and Lucas had hung back.

Lucas had given Riley and kiss on the lips and she was a little stunned by it. She'd asked Lucas to stay with her for a second.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"What are we doing?" Riley asked frustrated.

"Huh?"

"What is this, are we just fooling around or are we dating? I don't know what to call you or how to feel!"

"Riles I don't know what to say…" he trailed off.

"Well I do, Lucas what am I to you, am I your girl friend or am I just your friend with a benefit because I need to know before things start to go wrong."

Lucas stared at her with wide eyes no knowing how to respond. Riley sighed and left Lucas standing in the middle of the bakery more confused then he'd ever been.

* * *

Topanga had Cory's blazer over her shoulders while he had his arm around her. "This has been the most wonderful day." Topanga said.

"It really has been nice just us two having some time alone."

Topanga stopped walking and gazed into his eyes. She stood on her tippy toes since she was wearing flats and she kissed Cory intimately. His arms tightened around her waist while her arms circled around his neck.

A soft moan left her lips as they broke the kiss. He planted a kiss right behind her ear the spot that made her weak in the knees. She smiled feeling her whole body tingle.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here." Topanga said as Cory's lips trailed to her neck.

Cory kissed her neck gently before lifting his curly head to face Topanga. "Alright, well you wanna go home and do this then?" he asked taking her hand.

"But what about dancing?"

"Nah, we can that later." He spun her around and she giggled with delight.

When he spun her back in Cory dipped her. Topanga's hand was placed over her chest as he leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to meet a familiar voice came about.

"Cory?"

Cory looked up to see Lauren Summers standing in front up him. That's when he dropped Topanga in the grass and went to puke in the pond.

* * *

_**Well hello lovelies! Sorry for the wait I had a friend spend the night this weekend and things were a bit hectic. This chapter was fun to write and omg the cliff hanger at the end!**_

_**I honestly have wanted to incorporate Lauren into one of the stories. I feel like everyone sorta wants to know what would happen and what it would be like if she came back. I was honestly thinking of starting a story called Girl meets Lauren but I decided against it because I thought why not put it in this story. **_

_**Things are going to get very interesting and some you will see something you've seen in the past happen again. Next chapter is the big Corpanga chapter I've been dying to write so get excited!**_

_**Also what do you guys think about Maya? I feel like a change for her is going to be good and before you Markle shippers freak out they are far from being over and done with so just stay with me! Not sure if Rucas will be resolved next chapter considering what's happening next chapter. I think it'll have two parts honestly because a lot is going to happen. **_

_**I'm really excited about this story and I'm glad you guys are too. Chapter 4 should be out soon since I'm excited to write it! Anyways remember to please review and tell me what you think your reviews inspire me to write! I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


	4. Girl meets Lauren

_**Plot: Lauren stops by for a little visit and things get ugly.**_

* * *

"Cory, are you alright?" Lauren asked running towards him leaving Topanga still on the ground. She grunted, exasperated.

Cory was hunched over puking his guts out, while Lauren patted his back.

"I'm fine." He said shakily.

"Aw you poor thing." Topanga scowled at her.

"So what are you doing in New York?" Cory asked wiping his lip.

"Well I actually just moved here I got a job at John Quincy Adams middle school. Have you heard of it?" Cory's stomach began to churn again.

"I- I- I'm a teacher there." He stuttered.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!"

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yep, oh Cory I haven't seen you in over 14 years. The last time I saw you was when you and Topanga came up there… Are you two still married?"

"Turn around." Topanga said coldly. Lauren swiftly turned to see a flaming Topanga standing behind her.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you two are still married then."

"Yeah and we should get going since Cory's sick." Topanga grabbed Cory's hand and nearly dragged him out the park.

The two didn't talk the whole way home, partly because of Cory being nauseous for some unknown reason and because of Topanga's anger boiling inside.

Riley, Shawn, and Auggie were in the living room playing the family game when Cory and Topanga walked in.

"How was your date?" Shawn asked.

Cory began to turn green and he darted out the room. "So I'm guessing not well?" Shawn chuckled a bit.

"Well it was going fine until that ski bunny showed up…"

"Lauren? What the hell is she doing in New York?" Shawn asked.

"Beats me, she said she has a new job at John Quincy Adams, I don't think that's just some coincidence."

"Your right that's weird, do you think she's here for Cory?"

"That's what scares me, when he saw her he threw up. It makes me think he's hiding something from me…"

"Cory wouldn't hide anything from you."

Topanga glared at him and sighed. She thought maybe she was just overreacting, boy was she wrong.

* * *

Monday came and Cory was so nervous he could pass out. He hadn't asked Lauren what kind of teacher she was but he had an awful feeling she was a history one. He was worried that he's going to end up doing something he'd regret while being around her. Cory loved Topanga so much and wouldn't want to hurt her for anything in the world, but he did it once and you never know if he'd do it again.

"Good morning." Cory said nervously.

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah." He lied. He'd been tossing and turning all night thinking about today.

"Are you feeling better dad?" Riley asked stuffing her face with a pop-tart.

He simply nodded his head. Ever since he saw Lauren he'd been throwing up but at random times. Maybe he was just nervous about seeing his old flame return.

Maya eventually joined them for breakfast before heading out the apartment with Auggie and Riley.

"Have a good day, honey." Topanga smiled and pecked his cheek before grabbing her coat and briefcase. Cory needed a little more than just a peck to get him through the day.

He ran to Topanga and wrapped his arms around her. Cory kissed her passionately and slowly. Her bag fell right out of her hands as they continued to kiss in the middle of their living room.

When they broke for air Topanga was speechless. "Whoa."

"I love you Topanga, I will love you until the day I die no matter what I love you." Cory hugged her and grabbed his things before rushing out the door. The kiss, hug, and the "I love you" made Topanga very suspicious of him.

* * *

"Hi Cory." Lauren said. He jumped and his heart was racing as he turned around to see her standing behind him.

"O-O-Oh hey." Cory stuttered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said innocently.

"Well I should get to my classroom." Cory said trying to rush off.

"Hey, we have some time." She pulled on his arm which made him feel uneasy inside.

"So how's life been for ya?"

"Well ya know it has been like a life."

"Hmm, very interesting now I know everything." Cory laughed a little at her joke.

"Well I've been married for almost 16 years, I have three children, and I work here."

"Oh, sounds like the perfect life." Lauren sighed.

"Yep."

"What about you, ever find that special someone?"

Lauren smiled. "I was actually engaged and I ran out on our wedding, I couldn't marry him it didn't feel right. I felt like he wasn't the _one._" She put emphasis on the one.

Cory laughed nervously. "That's why I came here, for a fresh start."

"Well hopefully you'll find the one here in the big city."

"I think he's closer than he thinks." She winked and walked away flipping her long brown hair. Cory felt his stomach in knots and he felt dizzy.

"Dad, who was that?" Riley asked curiously.

"Oh, um, just a new teacher."

"She seemed like she knew you."

"Nope, I've never seen her in my life!" and with that Cory rushed off to the classroom.

"Well that was weird." Riley said to herself.

Cory wasn't able to focus all class due to his constant thoughts about Lauren and how nauseated he felt. He had no idea what had come over him in the last few days. Luckily he was able to keep it down.

"Is your dad alright?" Maya asked as they walked to math.

"I don't know, he seemed to be really nervous when I asked him who this woman he was talking to was."

"Hmm, seems like he has a secret." Maya smirked.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you have a plan on finding out what it is."

"And what if I do have a plan…"

"I'm gonna have to help you with this, aren't I?"

"Yep!" Riley groaned as Maya took her arm and told her the master plan.

* * *

The end of the day had come. Riley and Maya were hiding in the girl's bathroom waiting for all the students to leave.

"How do we even know this girl is going to go and talk to my dad?" Riley whined.

"Because the way you were described her she sounded awfully familiar."

Riley did notice the women seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maya cracked the door open a tad to see if she was coming and sure enough she was.

"Come on, let's go!" Maya grabbed Riley's arm and the two made their way towards Cory's classroom.

"Hiya." Lauren said lightly knocking on the already opened door.

"Hey."

"So whatcha doin?"

"Just organizing some papers." Lauren closed the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you." Cory felt that feeling in his stomach again.

"Ok."

"Cory, when I was going to get married you wanna know why I ran out?"

"Not really." Cory said trying to get out of the room.

"I was thinking of you. Cory I've been thinking of you ever since you put your head into my jacket. I know you enjoyed that." Lauren smirked.

"Yeah well I'm married and I've enjoyed better if you know what I mean."

"Hmm, she's good?"

"Yeah she is. We have three kids."

Lauren chuckled. "Well I could've given you better than good."

Cory stared at her in disbelief. "Look Lauren I'm sure you're great and all but I love Topanga no matter what."

"Tell me you've thought about me, what life would've been like if you would've stayed with me."

"I don't do that."

"I know you're lying."

"I dunno maybe sometimes…"

"I knew it!" Lauren cornered him and he felt his body stiffen.

"Admit it, you have this average life, an average house, an average job, average kids, you even have an average love life."

"That's not true."

"Of course it is, admit you want me." Cory's throat had a huge lump inside of it.

"Just let me go you know I'm married."

Lauren grabbed his chin and gazed into his eyes. "Just get lost into my eyes alright."

Cory was paralyzed. Lauren leaned into him and he felt trapped and hopeless. It's like his heart wanted to escape but his body didn't want to cooperate with him.

That's when it happened, her lips pressed against his. The kiss lasted a good 5 seconds. Tears formed in Cory's eyes as he saw Riley and Maya standing in the doorway of the classroom.

The only other time Cory had pushed someone was when he pushed his college teacher when he tried to make a move on Topanga. Now was officially the second time he pushed someone on purpose.

He pushed Lauren so hard he was surprised she didn't go through the floor.

"DON'T EVER QUESTION HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY WIFE AGAIN! I LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!" Lauren seemed petrified.

"But you kissed me."

"No! You kissed me, you held me down to I couldn't escape."

"I know you felt something."

"You're right I did feel something. I felt like I was kissing a fish! When I kiss Topanga fireworks blow up inside of me, even the tiniest peck will set them off. I love her so much more now since you kissed me." Lauren stared at him with disgust.

Cory shot out the room trying to hurry home before Riley and Maya got there.

* * *

"Topanga!" Cory screamed.

"What's wrong?" Topanga asked in a soothing tone. Cory hurried over to her knocked her onto the couch he kissed her and kissed her some more until he felt his lips might fall off.

"Cory, are you alright?" Topanga panted.

"Lauren kissed me." he said flatly. Topanga's screamed and threw him off of her. He expected that.

"SHE WHAT, YOU WHAT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALOW THAT TO HAPPEN?!"

"Topanga it's made me realize that I love you even more!"

"CORY DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW MAD I AM AT YOU RIGHT NOW I JUST WANNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND-" she was interrupted by a door slam.

"Mom, stop! Dad's innocent!" Riley said.

"Riley, this isn't your place to just butt in."

"But it is my place; Maya and I saw the whole thing and heard everything. Dad stood up for you the whole time! She corned him and kissed him but he pushed her!"

Topanga looked at Cory, her angry expression disappearing. "Mrs. Matthews don't be mad at him."

"Is this true?"

"Every word." He whispered taking her hand. Topanga smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. The fireworks slowly starting to go off.

Riley and Maya make a face and run out the room leaving the two alone. "I love you." Cory said rubbing his nose against her forehead.

"I love you too." Topanga said wrapping her arms around him.

"Oww!" he yelped pulling her off of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oww, my side." He groaned clutching his right side.

"Aw, sit down on the couch." Topanga lead him to the couch to try and sooth the sudden pain her was experiencing.

"How bad is it?" Topanga said placing her hand over his side.

"It hurts, a lot." Topanga began to apply a little bit of pressure to his side before he screamed.

"Don't ever do that again!" Cory whimpered.

Topanga thought for a moment and then felt her stomach turn into knots. "Cory, you know how you're having this horrible pain on your right side and how you've been vomiting a lot?"

"Yeah…"

"I think you're gonna need your appendix removed."

Cory's eyes widened.

* * *

_**Hello lovelies! So this was basically a Corpanga chapter and I'm sorry if you didn't like it but ya know. **_

_**Lauren will actually be brought up again in later chapter so she's not done with Cory yet. I didn't want Corpanga to have this super long fight because I thought that would be stupid. **_

_**So next chapter we get back on track with Rucas and Markle and also the girls meet a substitute teacher for a little bit considering Cory needs his appendix removed. If you remember is season 4 when he had his tonsils removed her was horrified at the thought well he's just as horrified next chapter. **_

_**Tell me what you thought of the chapter and I'll try and get another one out tomorrow! Remember to review as well. I'll talk to you later :)**_


	5. Girl meets fear part 1

_**Plot: Cory fears that he has appendicitis and dreads going to the doctor to find out. Meanwhile Maya feels conflicted about her love life.**_

* * *

Cory stared at her with fear in his eyes. Cory HATED surgery and usually tried to keep away from it. Even when he was 15 and needed his tonsils removed he freaked out.

"You're joking right?!" Cory panicked.

"Honey, you have all the signs, I'm pretty sure you have appendicitis or your appendix is ruptured." Topanga said.

Cory stared wide eyed at the wall in front of him. "Cory?" Topanga said soothingly.

"I'm fine, my side just hurts a little." He plastered a fake smile for Topanga even though he felt like I knife was cutting into his side.

"Do you need anything love?" Topanga asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah." He tried his best not yelp as he leaned over to kiss Topanga's forehead. Topanga could tell he was in some tremendous pain and that just letting it go was not an option.

"Ok, well you just rest here and I'll get you anything if you need it." Topanga rose from the couch and headed to check on Harper.

He clutched his side and whimpered as he tried to shift his body to be a little more comfortable. Cory was not too fond of the idea of going under while he had surgery. Of course it was necessary but it still scared him that he wouldn't ever wake up.

For the rest of the night Cory laid on the couch; he was in too much pain to move so he slept there as well.

* * *

"Good morning mom!" Riley said cheerfully.

"Shh!" Topanga hissed pointing to a sleeping Cory.

"Mom doesn't he have to get up for work?"

"No because he's going to the hospital."

"What?" Riley squealed.

"I think he needs his appendix removed."

"Oh, that's not going to go over well. Remember 3 years ago when he need surgery on his broken wrist and he cried because he didn't want to do it."

"Yeah that's what scares me, I'm afraid he won't go through with and it's a very serious thing."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Riley asked as she poured cereal into a bowl.

"Of course as long as he goes through with this surgery."

"Wait a minute, how long is he gonna need to recover?" Riley smirked.

Well when he is released home it'll be about a week until I think he'll be able to go back to work."

"So I'm gonna have a substitute for the rest of the week?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Yes." Topanga chuckled.

Riley did her 'happy dance' in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mommy, she's doing it again!" Auggie said pointing to Riley.

Topanga smiled and shook her head. "Riles please take your brother to school for me."

"Sure." Riley was meeting Maya at the subway today so she decided to go ahead and take Auggie.

Topanga kneeled beside the couch and ran her hand through Cory's hair.

"Good morning love." Topanga whispered as Cory opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"It's time for you to go to the hospital." Topanga said in a soothing tone.

Cory tried to get up from the couch and bolt but he was in too much pain to move.

"Topanga, please don't make me go." Cory whined.

"Ok, I won't make you go if you can get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen without my help." Cory gulped and slowly sat up.

"Quickly." She added.

Cory sighed and tried his best not to yell. "I can't do it." He said in defeat.

Topanga smirked and sat next to him. "Sweetie, you wanna get better right?"

He nodded his head. "Good, then please let me take you to the doctor so you'll feel better."

Cory sighed realizing he wasn't getting outta this one. "Fine."

Topanga smiled. "Yay, I promise you'll feel a whole lot better once it's over."

"Ok."

"Now, let's get you to the car." Topanga kissed his forehead gently before helping Cory off the couch.

* * *

"Really, a substitute for a whole week?!" Maya asked.

"Yep, so for one whole week I won't be Mr. Matthew's daughter."

"Nice, and I won't be Mr. Matthew's daughter's best friend!"

"No one refers to you as that." Riley chuckled.

Maya rolled her eyes and they made their way to history. "So Riles why did you never show at the movies Saturday, I know you weren't feeling sick like you said."

"Ok, ok, I asked Lucas if I was his girlfriend and he wouldn't respond h just stood there like he didn't wanna hurt my feelings by saying no."

"Oh I see, Ranger Rick is indecisive."

"Yep, by the way, how did things go with you and Farkle?"

Maya laughed nervously. "About that, umm… we kissed."

"What?!"

"The whole movie…"

"Wait, so you still have feelings for him?"

"Yep… Josh too." Maya twirled her hair while Riley stared at her in disbelief.

"Maya! You can't like them both you have to choose one!"

"I know, it's just I really like them both. Why can't they just be one person?"

"Because life isn't fair like that peaches." Riley threw her arm over Maya's shoulders.

"Boys are complicated." Maya groaned.

"Yep, but I'll always have you." Riley smiled.

"Thanks pumpkin." Maya smirked and the two skipped to first period.

* * *

Cory sat on the table waiting for the doctor. He felt his stomach in knots as he thought about having surgery.

"Topanga, I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Well that's why we have to get this surgery done so you won't vomit anymore."

"No I mean get sick from this doctors visit." Cory said.

Topanga rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. "Honey, you can be brave alright." She leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"Mmm." He mumbled kissing her back.

Their lips disconnected just as their doctor approached. "Hi Cory, Topanga, how are you two?" Dr. Hayden asked.

"Fine, but I'm almost positive Cory has appendicitis." Topanga cringed.

"Aw well that's terrible. Let's check you out." Dr. Hayden walked over to Cory told him to lift his shirt.

"Ok now the pain is on your right side?"

"Yes, it's really acute actually."

Dr. Hayden pressed her hand against his side and Cory winced. "Does that hurt?"  
"Yeah, a lot."

"Alright, well on your chart it says you've been vomiting and that you had a fever last night."

"Yes and my side has been killing me."

"Well I'm gonna do a couple of x-rays but I'm positive it's appendicitis."

"I'm not gonna need surgery for that right?"

Dr. Hayden chuckled. "Well it's the only way to get rid of it."

"He kinda has this fear of surgery." Topanga commented. Cory glared at her.

"I see, well it's perfectly safe Cory I promise. You just go under while the surgery is taking place. It's over in a couple of hours and once you get out you won't feel anything and you'll be a little loopy for a bit but you probably won't even remember it. Now when it wears off its gonna hurt but just take the pain medication we'll prescribe you and just take it easy and try not to move around much for a few days and everything will be alright."

Cory just smiled and nodded even though he was screaming inside. "Ok so when should we schedule the surgery?" Topanga asked.

"Well we need to do it as soon as possible so I'd say tomorrow or Thursday."

"Perfect, he'll be free for the rest of the week." Cory frowned and Topanga felt a little guilty for saying they'd go ahead and have the surgery.

Dr. Hayden eventually left and let Cory and Topanga talk. "You alright?" Topanga asked boosting herself up onto the table with Cory.

"I'm scared."

"Honey it's going to be perfectly fine I promise."

"Will you be with me the whole time?"

"Of course I will love." Cory smiled as Topanga leaned over to kiss him.

"Now since you were a good boy let's go home and snuggle." Topanga smiled taking his hand.

"I like snuggling." He smiled and the two exited the room.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Ok so before you say something, I know the chapter was a lot shorter than usual. This actually has two parts and I know this was mostly Corpanga but I promise next chapter will be a lot about Rucas and the Markle/Joshaya situation. **_

_**Next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow but I wanted to go ahead and post this since I promised I'd update. **_

_**Also if you're reading my other fanfics I just wanted to let you guys know I AM continuing those! I've just been really into writing for this but I promise I'll finish them. **_

_**Also if you ever have any questions or chapter ideas please PM me! So tell me what you thought and please review! I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


	6. Girl meets fear part 2

_**Plot: Cory finally has his surgery and asks an old mentor to step in as a substitute teacher while he's recovering.**_

* * *

Riley and Maya were currently "waiting" on Cory and it was not their favorite job. "Mom, why do we have to do this?" Riley whined.

"Because I have an entire family to take care of and the least you can do is do a few things for your father." Riley turned her head towards Cory who was currently grinning at them.

"Ugh." Riley groaned.

"Riley, I'm hungry." Cory said folding his arms over his chest.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"Hmm" he thought making Riley even more annoyed.

"Come on dad." Riley tapped her foot anxiously.

"Riley…" Topanga said sternly.

"I want soup." Riley groaned in frustration, partly because she didn't wanna do it and the fact she didn't know how to cook soup.

"I'll make it for ya Mr. Matthews." Maya said as she climbed off the loveseat.

"Thank you Maya, that's really sweet of you."

Riley stared at Maya in confusion. "Why are you doing something nice for my dad?"

"I dunno, it's like this weird feeling came over me."

"I think it's made you even fiercer." Topanga said wrapping her arm around Maya's shoulder.

"Ok can we just make dad the soup?" Riley whined.

"Is someone upset because they aren't getting praised for once?" Maya asked in a baby tone.

"I am not upset I'm just annoyed." Maya rolled her eyes not believing anything Riley was dishing out.

Topanga left the room to answer a phone call while Riley watched Maya make the chicken noodle soup for Cory.

"Here you are Matthews, piping hot." She sat the bowl onto the coffee table.

"How am I supposed to reach that?" Cory asked noting that he could barely move.

"That's your problem, I just make the soup!" she said flailing her arms in the air.

"Ah same ole Maya." Cory said.

"Don't you forget it." Maya smirked.

"Are we free to go now?" Riley asked.

"Sure, I could use some peace and quiet and no whining for a little bit."

"Ha-ha-ha very funny dad." Riley said grabbing Maya's arm as they exited the room.

Topanga came back in moments later, placing her phone on the table.

"Ok honey, I just called the doctor and she said they can squeeze you in tomorrow morning at 9:00 A.M."

"Ugh." He moaned.

"Cory you have to go through with this!"

"I'll be fine, if I just lay on the couch for a while."

Topanga placed her hands on her hips. "You can't lay on this couch for the rest of your life."

"You're right, our bed too."

"You are the most impossible person I've ever met." Topanga said sitting at the end of the couch.

"But ya love me right?" Cory grinned.

"Unfortunately yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cory questioned.

"I'm just teasing you, I love you with all of my heart and that's why I want you to be big boy and have your appendix removed."

"Alright, I'll do it for you." Cory smiled taking her hand.

"Good boy." Topanga kissed him gently.

* * *

The next day had come and Riley was doing her happy dance all morning. "Riley would you please stop that it's weird." Maya said.

"I can't because my dad won't be my teacher for a whole week!"

"Your dad is also having surgery today so why don't you be a little more sympathetic." Topanga suggested.

"Fine, but I'm doing my happy dance when I get on the subway.

"Yes and then we can have all kinds of strangers staring at us awkwardly." Maya commented.

Cory stumbled into the kitchen with his arm holding his right side. "Topanga, that was horrible!" Cory whined referring to the shower he just had to take.

"Hey it was your idea to shower."

"Yeah I wanna be clean! But you could've helped me ya know." Topanga shook her head and tuned Cory out as he whined and complained.

"Ok well you two better get going." Topanga said noticing it was already 7:30.

"Do you want us to take Auggie?" Riley asked grabbing her jacket and bookbag.

"I'll take him honey, have a good day girls." Topanga said blowing them a kiss.

"We will, feel better Mr. Matthews." Maya replied.

"Thank you."

The two left the apartment which left Cory and Topanga alone in the kitchen while they waited for Auggie.

"So why don't we get your mind off this whole _surgery _thing and let's talk about the wedding." Topanga said wrapping her arms around Cory's neck from behind.

"Right, the wedding how could I forget? So where are we going for the honeymoon?" Cory asked smiling widely.

"Right, the honeymoon, Where do you wanna go?"

"A bed." Cory's said with his eyes lit up.

"You're cute, but I'm being serious." Topanga chuckled.

"Alright, how about the road?"

"Cory!"

"What, we'll meet Don Francisco there."

"I thought you were Don Francisco?" Topanga asked.

"I was, but I'm Justin Timberlake now."

"Please don't bring up that name in this house again. I try and suppress the memory." Topanga said referring to when she had to cut that shirt off of Cory.

"You act like you hadn't seen my shirtless before."

"You're right I have, but not with red lines and sweat indicating that the shirt was cutting off your circulation."

Cory shrugged and Topanga giggled.

* * *

Riley and Maya arrived at school and met Lucas and Farkle by the lockers.

"So how's your dad?" Farkle asked Riley.

"Whiney."

The group snickered along with Riley.

"So when is he gonna be back?"

"Next week."

"So a whole week without your dad… I like it." Lucas grinned. Riley gave him a glare since she was still angry with him.

"Well hopefully we have that substitute that lets us watch movies and get on our phones." Maya commented.

"Yeah that would be amazing!" Riley agreed. The 4 friends made their way into first period to find and old man with round glasses and white hair standing behind the desk.

"Mr. Feeny?!" Riley questioned.

"Ah Ms. Matthews, it's a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Feeny said referring to the time they'd met in Philadelphia a while back.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Well last night your father called me and told me he needed a substitute for a week."

"So you're our substitute for an entire week?" Maya asked.

Mr. Feeny smirked and nodded. Riley knew that this wasn't gonna be a fun week she knew it was gonna involve a lot of hard work.

The gang sat down while Mr. Feeny began teaching.

* * *

Cory was sitting on a hospital bed while they waited for surgery to begin. His insides were eating him up and felt like he was gonna be sick at any moment.

"Topanga I don't know if I can do this." Cory said.

Topanga sighed. "Cory honey you'll be fine."

Cory gulped and tried to believe Topanga. "You're right."

"And I'll be right here when you're all done." She stroked his cheek which helped him calm himself a little.

"Alright Cory this is it." Dr. Hayden said. Cory felt like he was gonna pass out.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you in a few hours honey." Cory said.

"Ok I'll be waiting." Topanga leaned down to kiss him.

They wheeled him away and Topanga watched.

"Now Cory just count backwards from ten and I promise you'll probably be out before you even reach ten alright." Cory nodded and began to count backwards. Things became blurry and he felt woozy. Within seconds he was out.

* * *

"That was worse than your dad." Maya complained as they left first period.

"Come on he wasn't that bad." Riley defended.

"Yeah he was! I couldn't even fall asleep, I had to actually stay awake and listen! And he's so boring too!" Maya continued. Riley's eyes became wide as she saw Mr. Feeny approach from behind.

"Maya." Riley said trying to make her stop.

"And he is sooo old too like who teaches at that age?"

"Well how OLD do you think I am Ms. Hart?" Mr. Feeny said. Maya clenched her eyes together and turned towards Mr. Feeny.

"Hiya." She said nervously.

"I'll see you in detention this afternoon." He said sternly.

Maya groaned as he walked away. "How did that just happen?"

"I tried to stop you!" Riley said.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Your dad wouldn't have given me detention ya know."

"Yeah well my dad is used to people pushing him around."

"Pfft, we do not push him around." Maya replied as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah ya do, his teaching skills, his hair, even how much money he makes."

Maya looked down at her shoes. "I didn't realize we do all of those things."

"Well yeah we all do, he's used to it though." Riley grabbed her books and headed to algebra while Maya stood alone in the hallway. She hadn't meant to be so mean to Cory, it was just who she was.

"Hey." Farkle said to Maya. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh my god, never do that again!" Maya scolded.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine." She snapped.

"Farkle put his hands up. "Ok, ok, I was just making sure…"

"Yeah well I am, now if you excuse me I have to get to math." Maya turned and walked away from Farkle.

"That's weird, she has English second period." Farkle thought.

* * *

Topanga was sitting in a waiting room drifting to sleep almost, right when Dr. Hayden approached her. "Hi Topanga." She said.

Topanga sat up and smiled hoping for good news. "How did everything go?"

"Well everything went great actually; Cory is still asleep and probably will be for only a little longer. Now when he wakes up he's gonna be a little on the loopy side so things he says might not make sense to you." she said chuckling.

Topanga smiled relieved everything went well. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Hayden made a face but quickly realized that Topanga was going to see him one way or another. "Well since you're his wife, yes you may." Dr. Hayden smiled and led Topanga to his room.

"I'm going to get some papers, I'll be right back." And with that she was gone. Topanga sat her purse onto one of the chairs before going over to her sleeping husband.

"Hey sweetie." Topanga whispered as she stroked her thumb across his forehead. He began to stir and his eyes fluttered before he opened them completely.

He gazed up at Topanga who was currently smiling. "Where am I?" he asked confused.

"You just finished your surgery honey." Topanga intertwined her fingers with his.

"How do you feel?" Topanga asked.

"I can't feel my body." he replied in a child like tone. Topanga chuckled a little as Dr. Hayden entered the room.

"Oh good he's awake."

"Is it normal for him to not feel his body?" Topanga asked.

"Yes his body is just numb right now so he can't really feel anything, that's also why he's acting a little strange. The downside to this is that this is going to wear off and it's gonna be painful." She frowned.

"Oh, can he take any medication?"

"Yes we'll prescribe him some don't worry, it's just he won't be able to move for next couple of days."

Topanga nodded her head. "When is he able to go home?"

"Well he's able to be discharged in 14 hours but that'll be around midnight tonight so we've decided to just let him leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright well I'm going to call my daughter and let her know because I wanna stay with Cory until then."

"Go ahead Topanga." Dr. Hayden smiled as Topanga left the room.

* * *

Riley was eating lunch when her phone began to buzz. "Hold on I gotta take this, it's my mom." Riley said excusing herself into the hallway.

Riley-normal

**Topanga-bold**

"Hello?"

"**Hey sweetheart, can you watch the house and Auggie for me tonight?" **

"Um sure, aren't you gonna be home though?"

"**They aren't discharging your father until tomorrow and I wanna stay with him over night, if you think you're gonna need me to come home just tell me."**

"No you don't need to do that."

"**Alright well I'm going to call you a little later and please pick up your brother and come straight to the hospital after school."**

"Ok will do." And with that the two ended their call.

Riley entered into the cafeteria again and sat down. "What was that all about?" Maya asked.

"It was my mom telling me that I have to watch my brother and the house tonight since she wanted to stay with my dad at the hospital."

"What about your baby sister?" Maya asked.

"My grandparents are actually taking care of her for the week since my mom is gonna be taking care of my dad." Maya nodded her head and continued to eat her sandwich.

* * *

Riley and Auggie met Topanga and Cory at the hospital later that day. "Hey dad." Riley said as they entered the room.

"Riley?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah." Riley chuckled. Cory had a huge grin on his face while he played with Topanga's hand.

"Mom, why is he acting like that?"

Topanga smiled. "Watch this, Cory who am I?"

"Pangy!" he squealed.

Topanga laughed. "He's a little on the loopy side because of all the numbing medication."

"Right, so he'll be back to normal tomorrow right?"

"Yep, how was Mr. Feeny?" Topanga asked.

"Well, he was a lot tougher than dad and he gave Maya detention."

"Sounds like Mr. Feeny; doesn't it make you appreciate your dad a little more?"

Riley glanced at her dad who was currently smiling and saying strange things that made no sense what so ever.

"Yeah it does." Riley said before she sat down with Topanga and Auggie.

* * *

The next day came about and Cory's pain medication wore off… things weren't pretty.

"Topanga!" he groaned.

"Honey I know you're in some pain right now."

"Make it go away!" he pleaded.

Topanga shook her head. "If I could I would."

"You said this was gonna make me feel better but now I feel like crap!"

"It will in a couple of days, you just need to rest and not do anything for a while. I'll get you whatever you need honey." Topanga witnessed the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry love." she kissed his forehead.

"It's not your fault."

"How about we go home and get you some rest?"

"I'd like that." Topanga smiled and held his hand.

* * *

_**What's going on lovelies? So sorry about no update I feel horrible about that. I was going to update yesterday but I was in a tremendous amount of pain and I had this terrible cold so I wasn't up to writing. **_

_**What did you think of the chapter? Next chapter is going to be where Maya tells Farkle what's going on and also Rucas is solved so yay! We get to see more of Mr. Feeny so get excited. Also we get to see whiny Cory while he rests and I honestly think it's hilarious tbh so get excited. **_

_**This was a fun chapter to write and I really liked it. There is gonna be a really serious chapter coming up and it's about Riley and something happening with her. I'm kinda excited to write and it deals with a sensitive topic that I feel more shows should cover. **_

_**Anyways I promise I'm gonna be better about updating its just school has been getting in the way of me doing that. Tell me what you thought and please review! I'll talk to you guys later :)**_


	7. Girl meets makeup

Topanga took Cory straight to their bedroom to rest after the surgery. He kept moaning and whining about how much pain he was in and honestly Topanga didn't like it.

"Topy..." He moaned trying to lay down in the bed.

"What Cory?" Topanga sighed going over to him.

"It hurts..." He whimpered clenching his eyes and trying to curl into a ball but failing.

Topanga sighed. She hated seeing Cory in pain. "It's ok baby... Mommy's here." She cooed helping him lay down and placing her hands on his shoulders. Cory smiled a little and tried to relax himself.

"Thank you Topanga, for everything." He whispered looking into her eyes. Topanga smiled and took his hands.

"You're welcome love." she whispered kissing his head.

Back at school Maya was bored out of her mind with Feeny teaching. She continued to try and sleep during class but Mr. Feeny wouldn't allow it.

"Ms. Hart, I thought we already discussed that you aren't allowed to sleep in class!" He scolded.

"But it's boring!" She whined sitting up.

"Does Mr. Matthews let you sleep?" He asked folding his arms.

Maya turned to Riley and smirked. Riley gave her a nervous look back and slumped down into her seat. "Oh, he lets us do lots of things..." she smirked sitting up a little.

"Really?" Mr. Feeny questioned.

"Yep! He lets us talk, sleep, walk out of class even!" She smiled. "Oh and he lets me put my feet up on the desk." She said laying back in her seat and propping her feet up into the wooden desk.

Mr. Feeny was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Cory let them do these things, well at least most of the things Maya told him.

"Well... That's not how I teach my class, so put your feet down Ms. Hart and pay attention!" He scolded. Maya looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. Maya looked toward Riley for help but all she did was shrug and turn back to the board.

When the bell rang Riley tried to hurry out of class. She knew Lucas wanted to talk to her and try and mend their relationship which she didn't want to do at the moment.

"Riley!" Lucas called out, trying to get her to stop.

Riley sighed and knew she'd have to talk to him at some point. "What is it Lucas..." She said clutching her books close to her body and love ooking the other direction.

"We have to talk." He sighed.

"There isn't anything to talk about Lucas, I asked if I was your girlfriend and you just stood there!" She said looking at him and giving him a nasty look.

"Riley, please I have a good explanation for why I didn't say you were!" He said hoping she'd understand.

"I don't want your excuses Lucas..." She mumbled starting to walk off.

"I didn't say you were because I didn't think someone as amazing as you would take me back!"

Riley stopped and turned around slowly to face him. Everyone in the hallway was watching.

"What?" She asked moving to him.

"Yeah, Riley you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and the fact that I lost you was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Riley Matthews, there I said it... I just didn't know how before." He cooed. A huge smile formed on Riley's and she ran up to hug him.

"Does his mean you take me back?" Lucas smiled hugging her tightly. Riley nodded her head and smiled. She snuggled her head into his chest and held him close.

"I love you too Lucas." She whispered. The whole hallway clapped and cheered, including Maya.

Maya's smile faded as she looked at Farkle cheering for their best friends. She knew she had to tell him the truth about how she felt.

Cory and Topanga were asleep in one another arms. Topanga's head on his chest and his arm around her waist. They were sleeping peacefully until they heard a door slam and two teenage girls talking loudly and laughing come in.

Cory groaned as Topanga sat up. "Don't leave me..." He pleaded giving her his puppy lip. Topanga sighed and leaned over to kiss him gently.

"I'll be right back honey." She whispered getting out of bed. Cory sighed and laid back down.

She came downstairs to find them looking through cabinets for food. "Did you guys buy more Doritos or no?" Maya asked slamming cabinets with Riley.

"No and girls please be quieter he's trying to sleep..." Topanga said softly point to the hall where their bedroom was located.

"Oh..." Riley whispered. She couldn't stop smiling and bouncing around though.

"Ok what's up with her?" Topanga asked sitting down at the table.

"She and Ranger Rick got back together." Maya sighed.

"Oh and how did this happen?" Topanga asked.

"He told me he loved me mom!" Riley smiled from ear to ear. "So we got back together!"

Topanga smiled and looked down remember how to be 14 and in love. She smiled to herself remembering that time she'd said "I love you" the first time to Cory. He gave her that jean jacket that they buried in the time capsule.

"I'm glad you're happy baby." She smiled giving Riley a hug.

"Me too, now come on Maya we have homework to do!" Riley said grabbing her arm.

"But I hate homework!" Maya whined stomping up the stairs. Topanga giggled and headed back to their bedroom to find Cory asleep. He was cuddling Topanga's pillow. She smiled and headed over to the bed, Topanga placed gentle kissed across his forehead and curly head. He smiled in his sleep as she did that.

Topanga blew him a few more kisses before walking out the room to prepare dinner.

Over the next couple of days Cory had gotten better and was able to return to school Monday. It was Friday morning and he was walking around and doing things just not as fast as normal. Harper was coming home today and Topanga was so excited to see her little girl again.

"Good morning!" Riley cheered coming into the kitchen.

Cory and Topanga gave her a weird stare. "Why are you so happy this morning?" Cory asked sipping his coffee and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well Lucas is taking me out on a date tonight!"

Cory rolled his eyes and Topanga smacked his shoulder. "Have fun honey." Topanga smiled as Riley got up from the table.

"Thanks mom." She smiled going to get her bags.

"Is Maya not coming today?" Cory asked as she headed for the door.

"Yeah she said she didn't feel well." Riley smiled grabbing her coat and skipping out the door.

Cory and Topanga turned to each other and gave a look and that's when they heard a crashing noise coming from upstairs.

Topanga rushed upstairs to find Maya on the floor in Riley's bedroom. "Maya, what are you doing?" Topanga asked.

"Umm... Looking for Riley..." She said unsure of herself.

"Uh huh." Topanga said walking toward her. "Well Riley said you were gonna be home sick today."

Maya sighed. "Ok I'm not sick I had to skip school." She mumbled sitting down at the bag window.

"And if you were skipping then why did you come here?"

"Because, I needed the bay window to help me think because I can't go to school because of Farkle. I feel guilty because I haven't told him the truth about how I felt." Maya sighed leaning her head into Topangas shoulder.

"I see, Maya honey you can't avoid your problems." Topanga said.

"I know... But please let me stay because that Feeny teacher is so mean and boring!" Maya sighed. Topanga laughed and hugged Maya.

* * *

**_Hiya! So I feel awful for not updating for over a month and I honestly have no excuse. I mean I've had the worst writers block ever but I think I'm out of my slump! _**

**_So hopefully I'll be updating regularly now and I really want to finish this story because I love it! So please don't hate me that I didn't update I'm so sorry!_**

**_But I promise I'm back and I will for sure be updating! So thank you guys for being patient and also I've decided chapters will be shorter so they will be out more frequently. I'll talk to you guys later :)_**


End file.
